


Drabbles(which will probably never be expanded on)

by LEGENDARYNOT



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor needs to knock, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGENDARYNOT/pseuds/LEGENDARYNOT
Summary: Where there’s drabbles
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Henry Pines, alcor/no-one
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there are allusions to sex

3rd POV

_It was after a particularly stressful summoning that dipper blipped home, though why summoners think that offering recordings of voices fake screaming and saying it’s the screams of the damned will work on a demon he’ll never know, and ended outside his sisters door.  
_

_He was walking away when he heard creaking from his dear sisters room. And him never losing the same streak of nosy ness that had got him in so much danger when he was 12 decided to open the door, and him being and idiot put too much force and slammed the door open...like an idiot._

_What alcor saw what was in the room he paled, it was something horrifying, something demonic to the highest degree._

_His sister and brother-in-law Henry were ...err hugging, while naked “DIPPER GET OUT!”- Henry reacted calmly all things considered. And Mabel, Mabel acted like nothing happened._

_and dipper reacted maturely_

_”A̞̼͚̘͇͟ͅa̱̩̰̦ͅa҉̞͙̬̮̟̳͉a̧a͔͓̥͜a̡̹a̹aa̳̹̭̣͉̝̱h͔̗̟̭̘“  
_

_if screaming at the top of his lungs could be interpreted as mature_

_And this is how dipper learned that as a dream demon he can’t erase his memory and no matter how much he wishes it to change,he can’t forget anything he’s seen,ever._

And this brings us to now.

* * *

Alcor POV

”And what do you have to say to yourself?”

”I’m a baaad demon” 

well at least Henry talked Mabel out of making me go to a twin souls convention naked, he mused.

Though he could of done without the dunce cap and the twin souls shirt saying ‘ravish me’.

as well as the scarring memories that will last for eternity

he wondered where Mabel was though.

”I don’t understand why either of you react like that, Dippers seen worse through his omniscience”

”true” his sister was surprisingly being the voice of reason today... there’s usually a catch.

”so you agree to the naked twin souls convention idea?” and there it was.


	2. Alcor RPG stats(yes,I’m this starved for ideas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What alcors stats would be in a RPG fantasy world  
> End of universe timeline

Name: Alcor

HP:MAX

MP:MAX

END:100000000000000000000

STR:100000000000

WIS:1000(MAX due to racial skill: Omniscient)

INT:1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

AGI:MAX

LUK:1

* * *

Skill:

physical combat(passive):20/100

persuasion(passive/active):60/100

acting(passive):20/100

necromancy(active):5/100

investigate(active):70/100

observe(active;NULL due to racial skill:omniscience)

music(passive):90/100

magic(passive/active):MAX

Racial skills:

demonic body(passive):MAX

Demonic mind(passive):60/100

demonic deals(passive/active):MAX

omniscience(passive/active):MAX

shape-shift(active):MAX

soul-eating(active):MAX

* * *

Titles:

Demon of Sweets,The Dreambender, The Soul Eater,The Cult Killer,Killer of California, The Many Titled, He-Who-Sees-All, Planet Killer, Twin Star? Dip-Dop, Pinetree, The Chaotic, Guardian of Children, The All-Knowing, The All-Seeing-Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on any additions


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets dark people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for themes of suicide

He grabs the memory gun and turns it to his head.  
His hands are shaking and golden tears fall from his eyes.  
He slowly enters “E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.NG” on the dial.  
And as turns the gun to his head he remembers;  
He remembers the laughing with Mabel over his butt wings  
He remembers entertaining the triplets with blue fire and playing spin-dip  
He remembers flying with Mabel and the laughter that trailed the sky  
And most important of all, he remembers all that will mourn him.

Yet, with solemn movements he increases pressure on the trigger About to fir-“DIPPER DINNERS READY”  
“COMING”  
He burns the gun and walks away like nothing happened

After all,

What’s the point of being a dream demon if you can’t Make your problems mere dreams


	4. Soos the killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where soos is an unrepentant killer and no one can change my mind

It was sunset and Soos was driving a golf cart to the shack when the cart ran over something.

_THUMP_

”huh!?”

Looking over the side of the cart Soos noticed a dead body who’s head had shattered on impact.

”eh”

Shrugging, Soos drove away without a car in that world smiling all day the while.

”Do do doo do~”


	5. Mabel the killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mabel doesn’t care who dies

It was a cool noon and Mabel was knitting another sweater.

It was filled with wiring and would have flashing lights that would also keep her warm at night, nothing could go wrong.

When Mabel went to turn on the lights of the sweater it had promptly lit on fire.Reacting calmly,(because this had happened many _many_ times) Mabel threw the flaming sweater out the window.

Unluckily, the sweater had a hit a poor soul outside and he became enveloped in fire(somehow).

”AAAHHH! MY EVERYTHING”

Within minutes the man had died.

Seeing this Mabel panicked

”GRUNKLE STAN! I KILLED ANOTHER ONE!”

”ANOTHER ONE!?”

”ANOTHER ONE”

After alerting her grunkle, Mabel has promptly got back to knitting.

”hm hmm hm~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment prompts if you want to see me do a drabble


End file.
